Torn Love
by shining star21
Summary: The story takes place in the year of 1918. The Spanish influenza is taking over and Edward is torn between two girls, Viola and Estella. Will their memories haunt him as he tries to start over with Bella?
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1

One Last Time

It was just like any other fall day in the year of 1918, but I had no idea that this season would change my life forever. "Hello, Edward." I said as I dusted the Mason house. I was a maid for the them.

"Hello, Viola." Edward replied.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm going over to Estella's." he told me. Estella was his perfect girlfriend, but not for long.

"Sounds good," I said as I forced a smile on my face. "I'll be sure to tell Ms. Mason." He smiled back at me and then left. I, like many other girls, was in love with Edward Mason. I tried to prevent myself from loving him, because all of his relationships turned out badly, I didn't want to be another girl who either gets her heart broken, or breaks Edward's. I was cleaning the house when the children outside were jumping rope to a song about the flu.

I had a little bird

Its name was Enza

I opened the window

And in-flu-enza

"Hello, Edward." I called out when I heard the door open.

"Hi." he replied, looking down at his feet.

"What's the matter?" I asked, putting down the bread that I was slicing.

"Estella has the flu." he replied.

"I'm sure she'll get better." I reassured him.

"I doubt that. Carlisle wouldn't ever let me see her. She'll probably be dead by tomorrow." I never saw him so upset or sad. It hurt me just to look at him.

"It's okay." I said. "She'll get over it."

"No, she won't. I was going to give her this." he said, handing me a small box. I looked inside it, and there was a ring.

"I'm so sorry." I said, handing him Estella's ring. He just nodded his head and looked away. "I promise that I'll do everything I can to help her." I said as I grabbed my thin sweater. "Do you mind if I leave now, or would you like me to prepare supper first?"

"I'm sure I can fix something up."

"I'll be off then." I said as I headed for the door. So, Edward didn't propose to me, but I couldn't just let him sulk there. I had to give him some hope. "Carlisle?" I asked when I walked through the doors of Estella's house.

"I'm over here." he replied. "Who's there?"

"Viola." I replied.

"You didn't bring Edward, did you?" he asked, cautiously.

"No, it's just me."

"Good." he said. I just looked at him, confused. "Her mother and father just died. It won't be long before she goes to."

"Trust me, she will stay alive as long as I'm here." I said. I couldn't do this to Edward. I grabbed a towel, soaked it in cool water, then placed it on her head. I continued doing this for about an hour until Carlisle said something.

"I'm going over to the Masons to see how Edward and Elizabeth are holding up. Edward's been through so much. First his father and now Estella."

"I'll stay here." I informed him.

"How's Edward?" I heard Estella croak.

"He's doing just fine. He'll be even better when you get over this cold." I told her.

"But why doesn't he visit me?" she asked.

"Carlisle doesn't want him to get, too." I said. "It's not Edward's fault. He actually wanted to propose to you." After that, she had this far off look in her eyes. I just sat next to her and kept patting her face with the cool water.

"You should get some rest, too. Carlisle will be back soon." Estella whispered to me. I took her advice and slowly fell asleep beside her. When I woke up I found myself in my bed.

"Estella." I whispered to myself. I ran out of my room, but overcome by dizziness, I collapsed onto the floor.

"Viola, are you okay?" Carlisle asked me when I was back on my bed. I noticed that Edward was in the corner of my tiny room.

"I'm fine." I said. "What about Estella?"

"She passed away last night while you were sleeping." Carlisle said.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry. If only I stayed awake." I hated myself now. I failed. "How did I get here?" I asked.

"Edward carried you over late last night when I finally allowed him to see Estella." This made things even worse. How could I do this?

"You better get your rest, Viola, I think that you might also have the flu. I have to check on Elizabeth now." Carlisle said as he left my room. Edward slowly inched closer.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I mumbled. "I really did try."

"I know, she told me." he replied. My pale face lit up. At least I was able to keep her alive long enough so she could talk to him one last time. "She said that you stayed up with her all night. She told me everything that you talked about and what you told her. She also said to try to keep you alive because you risked your life to save her for me. That has to count for something, right?" he asked.

"No, it's just part of my job." I replied. I couldn't tell him that I loved him. It just wasn't right. I was a servant and he lived in a mansion.

"That's not part of your job. Why did you do it?" he asked.

"I wanted you two to be happy." I said. "It sounds lame, but I couldn't look you in the eyes every day without trying to do anything to help Estella."

"Well, now she's dead, and you'll probably pass away, too." I started to protest but I knew that I would only make things worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Useless

_**Recap:**_

"That's not part of your job. Why did you do it?" he asked.

"I wanted you two to be happy." I said. "It sounds lame, but I couldn't look you in the eyes every day without trying to do anything to help Estella."

"Well, now she's dead, and you'll probably pass away, too." I started to protest but I knew that I would only make things worse.

EPOV

I felt like my life was going nowhere. All I could do was sit around at home. Estella was dead, and now Viola was sick. When most people have a relative that is close to them die, they become somewhat depressed and mourn over their loss. For me, it's different. It's not that I don't have a heart; it's just that myself, along with society, has gotten quite accustomed to death. People don't make much of a deal out of death as they used to. We're so overwhelmed with others dying that the emotions don't quite hit us as strong as they should. But just because the emotions don't hit us as hard, doesn't mean that we shouldn't spend time with those who are certain to face death.

With that thought in my head, I decided to visit Viola. I walked over to her room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a small voice said. I obliged and walked in.

"Hello." I greeted her.

"Hi." she said back. She tried to force a smile on her face.

"How are you?" I asked. A stupid question to ask. If she was okay then she wouldn't be lying here. She was extremely pale and thin. Her eyes seemed to wander off to someplace that I couldn't see.

"Honestly?" she asked. "I could be a lot better. But don't worry, I'll get over this."

"Of course." I replied. "You just have to stay positive." It was another stupid remark, but what else could I possibly say that would make her feel better without lying? Neither of us had any more to say, so we just sat there. How long? I don't know. It could have been just fifteen minutes or hours on end. We just kept to ourselves and thought. The silence was finally broken when my stomach growled. "I should probably go now." I told her. "Are you hungry?"

"No, it would be a waste to feed me anyway." she replied. "I'll just throw it up."

"Well then I'll see you later." I replied. I felt awful just leaving her there, but there nothing I could do for her. All I could do was sit and talk to her. What a great help I was.

"Hello." I greeted my mother as I sat down to eat.

"Hello." she replied back. "How's Viola?"

"Not that great." I replied.

"What a shame." Elizabeth replied. "She was such a pretty girl."

We ate the rest of our meal in silence. I could never decide if there was too much going on or not enough.

"I'll be in my room." I said when I finished eating. I laid down on my bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. It wasn't soon before long that I woke up with chills. One moment I was sweating and the next I was freezing. My head felt like it was going to explode and my throat was parched. I tossed and turned throughout the night. I tried to get up, but my joints were weak and wouldn't support me, so I crashed to the ground.

"Edward, is that you?" my mother asked when she rushed into my room.

I tried to reply, but she just gasped when she saw me. She didn't need words to figure out what was wrong. She then tried to help me back onto my bed and went to cook some soup. Now not only did I feel like my life was going nowhere, but that I was useless, too. Just a burden forced onto others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series.**

R&R!

Chapter 3

Fictional

_**Recap:**_

"Edward, is that you?" my mother asked when she rushed into my room.

I tried to reply, but she just gasped when she saw me. She didn't need words to figure out what was wrong. She then tried to help me back onto my bed and went to cook some soup. Now not only did I feel like my life was going nowhere, but that I was useless, too. Just a burden forced onto others.

VPOV

I heard a crash from down the hall. I tried to get up, but I was to weak to get up. I heard footsteps, a door open, and then a gasp. Edward had the flu. I felt awful about giving him the disease. He stayed with me and talked to me, and all he got in return was a death sentence. There was no reason for me to live anymore. I wouldn't be able to bear with the fact if I lived and he didn't. A good person like him didn't deserve to die. I tired to drift off to sleep and let death take over me. I was soon awoken when I heard another thump. When I heard no footsteps, I tried to get up. I managed to get up off of my bed, but fail and fall to the ground. I just laid there in pain. A couple hours later I heard the door open.

"Oh my." I heard Carlisle say. "Looks like we better get all of you to the hospital."

With this glimpse of hope, I was able to stand up and slowly able to make my way to the front door. We were all piled up and off to the hospital. All three of us were taken to a small room that already had three other people in it. The room was about the size of my room and was only supposed to fit two patients.

"Sorry that the room is so crowded, but this is all we have." Carlisle said.

Days past and our health kept on declining. Two of the people that we shared the room with have already died. That just brought our spirits down even more. I looked to my left and I saw Edward and Elizabeth slowly dying before me. I could only imagine what I looked like. I wanted to cry, but my body wouldn't let me. I was too weak to feel anything. So this was what death looked like. I closed my eyes and laid there dying. When I was sure that I had died, I heard the door open. I didn't bother to open my eyes because it was either Carlisle or another nurse.

"Carlisle." I heard Elizabeth whisper. She talked to him, too quiet for me to hear.

"As you wish." I heard Carlisle reply. A blanket was then draped over my head and Edward and I were carted off to some unknown destination. Edward and I were finally brought into a room where we were laid down. Carlisle bent down over me, put his lips to my neck, and bit down. Then a weird burning sensation engulfed my body. There was fire in my veins. I tossed an turned for what seemed like forever. The burning started to fade and a cool breeze blew over me. I stood up and walked around.

"Viola?" Carlisle called.

"Yes?" I replied, walking in the direction of his voice.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but where am I?" I asked.

"We're in Maine." Carlisle replied.

"Maine?" I asked, astonished. "Why did we have to go all the way over here?"

"You're not who you think you are." Carlisle replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'll explain it to you when Edward wakes up." Carlisle answered.

"Hello?" Edward called right on cue.

"Ah, Edward." Carlisle greeted. I just opened my mouth and stared in awe. His face matched mine when he saw me. Carlisle just chuckle at us.

"That was some medicine that you gave us." I told Carlisle.

"It's the most powerful kind out there." Carlisle said. "You can only get it from a vampire."

"Vampires don't exist." Edward said.

"Then you can call yourself a fictional being." Carlisle said.

"I'm confused." Edward stated.

"Me, too." I agreed.

"Edward," Carlisle started, "your mother asked me to save both of you and I did."

"Sorry, but that didn't help much." I said.

"Think back to when you were sick." Carlisle said.

My memories were blurry and vague. "You bit me." I whispered.

"And what do vampires do?" Carlisle asked us.

"They prey on humans." Edward answered.

"Then why aren't we dead?" I asked.

"I'm not your average vampire." Carlisle said. "I prefer to save lives rather than destroy."

"So, does that mean that we're…" Edward concluded.

"Vampires?" Carlisle finished. "Yes, that you are. I'll tell you everything you need to know after we hunt."

"Do, we have to eat, people?" I asked. I would never be able to eat a human, animal or not.

"No, that is the one thing that you must refrain from eating. We'll go up north to a more remote region so you don't get tempted." Carlisle said. We ran for a few minutes until we were deep inside of the forest. "Now just let your instincts take over." I let my instincts take over and drained every animal that crossed me of it's blood. When I was satisfied, I made my way over to Carlisle and Edward.

"I feel savage." I mumbled.

"You're not alone." Edward said. We made our way back to Carlisle's house where he told us everything about vampires that we needed to know. The origin, needs, rules, and appearance.

"I've told you everything that you need to know." Carlisle said. "Would you care to see what you look like, now?"

"Sure." I replied. I made my way over to the bathroom, which was, in my opinion, completely unnecessary. "Wow." I said as I looked into the mirror. I could barely recognize myself. "There has to be something wrong with this mirror." I muttered to myself. I could hear Edward and Carlisle laughing at me. My facial features were more defined, my dark hair turned black with dark red and purple streaks. My stomach was flat and my chest was bigger. My legs were long and slender. This was not the Viola that I was used to.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 4

Doubts

_**Recap:**_

"Sure." I replied. I made my way over to the bathroom, which was, in my opinion, completely unnecessary. "Wow." I said as I looked into the mirror. I could barely recognize myself. "There has to be something wrong with this mirror." I muttered to myself. I could hear Edward and Carlisle laughing at me. My facial features were more defined, my dark hair turned black with dark red and purple streaks. My stomach was flat and my chest was bigger. My legs were long and slender. This was not the Viola that I was used to.

* * *

At first, I thought that being a vampire would be amazing. I'd have strong senses, immortality, strength beyond comparison, and a gorgeous appearance. But after a few weeks inside my new vampire body, I proved myself to be very wrong. Because I can never sleep again, I have hours to just think. Sometimes I just want to let go. I want to be able to just sleep and forget everything, but I can't. I'm trapped. I'll never be able to sleep and I'll never die. i violent crash snapped me back into reality. Carlisle and Edward were standing next to me in a second.

"What was that?" Edward asked. I shrugged my shoulders and looked around.

"The mirror." I whispered. "It's broken." As soon as the words escaped my mouth, Carlisle inspected the mirror.

"Did you throw something at the mirror?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I've been sitting here the whole time." I answered. A smile crept onto Carlisle's face. He grabbed a small, decorative pot from my dresser.

"Concentrate your energy on this pot." He ordered. I looked at him quizzically, but nevertheless, I let my anger out by glaring at the pot. In seconds, the pot shattered into a million slivers. "Very nice." Carlisle praised me. "Now clean this up, but use your mind."

"That's going to take forever." I complained. I was just getting used to this whole telekinetic power thing. I concentrated on levitating the slivers of pottery and moving them out of my room. My concentration was broken when I heard yet another crash. I turned around and saw Edward banging his head against the wall. "Edward, what are you doing?" I laughed.

"The voices!" he screamed.

"What voices?" I asked.

"Can't you hear them?" he shouted.

"No, Edward, there are some humans hiking nearby, but their voices are very faint."

"Stop shouting!" Edward screamed at me.

"I'm not shouting." I whispered, slowly walking away from him. "Carlisle." I called.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at Edward.

"Apparently he hears 'voices'." I answered for Edward.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Edward questioned.

"I didn't say anything, Edward." Carlisle said.

"But I heard you!" Edward replied, distressed.

"I think you heard my thoughts." Carlisle corrected.

"That's insane." Edward commented.

"So is being able to move objects using mind power." I chuckled. Edward slowly rose from where he sat.

"Why don't you kids hunt?" Carlisle suggested. "You should go and clear your heads." Edward and I were outside and in the dense forest in seconds. As soon as we were away from the humans, I treated myself to a nice juicy bear. When I finally drained the bear, I saw a buck. I felt a sly smile creep onto my face. I decided to play with the animal before I ate it. I picked up a branch with my mind and placed it in front of its face. At first, the animal was spooked but then went head on for the branch. I took my chance and charged at the animal, but surprisingly I was met with an even stronger force than my own. I came tumbling down the hill that I had just sprinted up. The buck and I rolled down the hill until I crashed into a tree. The buck went flying and Edward landed on top of me.

"Sorry about that." Edward mumbled. I giggled, if he could blush, he would as red as a tomato. "I knew you were close by, but I didn't know that you were stalking the same deer that I was."

"Its fine, no need to apologize to me, but you may want to apologize to my clothing." My once white blouse was now matted in animal blood, mud, and had several tears. My skirt was covered in dirt, snagged, and torn.

"I'm not much better than you." Edward chuckled.

"You'd think as vampires we'd be a little bit more graceful."

"We should probably head back." Edward said, still on top of me. He got up, and then helped me up, not because I needed the help, but because he was a gentleman. When I was back on my feet, we sprinted back home in silence. We arrived home and Edward held open the door for me. I walked inside and Carlisle looked at us with his mouth wide open.

"What happened to you kids and where have you been?" he asked.

"We had some difficulties hunting." Edward replied, resisting the urge to laugh.

"Well, you kids go up and change." Carlisle said shooing us off. Raced upstairs and got settled in my room. As soon as I put some fresh clothes on, I grabbed a book and got lost in its alternative universe.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Edward asked.

"Not at all." I responded sliding across the couch. I patted the open space next to me and motioned for him to come in. He sauntered over and sat next to me with his book in hand. Our shoulders brushed up against each other and I felt a flow of electricity. My dead body quivered. If I was alive at this moment, my heart would be pounding. It felt so right sitting next to him, but romance was the last thing he needed right now. Or so I thought. I saw a small smile creep onto his mouth. I took a sharp intake of air. He could hear my thoughts and he did. I turned away and let my hair fall across my face in shame. I tried to concentrate on my book but it was so hard not to think about Edward while he's sitting right next to me. "I'm going to go for a walk." I told him. I got up and set my book down, but Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Please don't go." He pleaded.

"Why?" I asked. "So you can hear my thoughts about you?"

"I enjoy your presence." He responded with a crooked smile.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stop thinking about you. I need to clear my head."

"What is so terribly wrong about me?"

"Absolutely nothing is wrong with you. Besides, it's embarrassing." I turned around, but Edward only grasped my wrist harder.

"What's embarrassing?" he asked innocently.

"You being able to hear all of my thoughts about you."

"I think it's quite cute that you think about me like that." If I were still human I would be as red as a lobster.

"Well, um, anyways, I really need to go and get some fresh air." I pulled away even harder, but Edward had a different idea. He pulled me on top of his crashed my lips against his. At first I was shocked at his behavior, but then gave in and returned the kiss.

"Sorry to ruin the moment," Carlisle interrupted awkwardly, "but I just wanted to inform you that I'm going hunting. Carry on."

As soon as Carlisle left the house, Edward and I obeyed Carlisle's orders and went back to what we were doing.


End file.
